<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ado's non-conventional trip by Gelbanband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999644">Ado's non-conventional trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelbanband/pseuds/Gelbanband'>Gelbanband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelbanband/pseuds/Gelbanband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man without many aspirations and a gray life decides to take a break for himself. An old friend and a shadow over Dreamland may change the course of his plans. What can go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ado's non-conventional trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, how beautiful is Dreamland! the gilded sands of its beaches, the vibrant blue of its skies, the friendliness of its people...and the fact that every day is the end of the world; certainly, it is a very beautiful place.</p><p>Putting aside such petty complaints, light is something that characterizes these people: kind, loyal, hardworking and with a perpetual smile on their faces. Some shine brighter than others, but this does not mean that some are worth less than others, simply that some are willing to give more than they intend to receive in return, and that is a virtue.</p><p>In this festival of lights and color, there are tones a little more...muted. Perhaps it is a choice of their own, or perhaps for reasons external to them. Some of these dim lights wait for an opportunity to start shining, others try, and a few simply accept this reality and stop making the effort to get out of this status.</p><p>There are people who can be considered lights, so many that they can be counted on one hand: Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Adeleine...</p><p>She, she is interesting, but, we're not here to talk about her about herself, but, rather, about her family.</p><p>Ado is a case worthy of discussion. Technically, he is Adeleine's counterpart: Unlike the introverted attitude of the forest artist, Ado is energetic and has a bubbly, yet unpredictable personality. Despite his traits, the spotlight ended up shining on little Addie and not him. He didn't like to admit it, but something inside him felt a little envious of his relative's popularity over him. Despite his theories, in the end reality hit him...she was in the right place, at the right time, allowing her to " shine". It's not as if she cared either, according to her she preferred a quiet life with a few " twinges" of energy than to be "wasting" her energy all the time, but this is due more to some problems that she has not been able to give them a resolution.</p><p>In his case, his childish vision of self-sufficiency has caused him more problems than it has helped him to solve, so this "light" ended up refusing to "shine again". But destiny is uncertain and somewhat capricious, and opportunities can appear in the most unexpected ways possible, bordering on the absurd...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The clock strikes 6:21 A.M., the angry chirping of the alarm clock forced a sleepy young man to return to life. Having achieved his goal, his reward was a punch, forcing him to shut up at once. So she rose abruptly from his bed, throwing off the fluffy sheets to welcome the coolness of the morning.</p><p>Having finished with the temptation of the dysania, the chestnut-haired boy advanced towards the dresser and took some things from it, to later, take his clothes out and go to the bathroom. The trip was mundane, even though he was awake, he felt as if his head hurts, which he found unpleasant, but there was nothing he could do, so he accepted that inconvenience to end his day, which had begun.</p><p>Ado stood in front of the door, pushing it open. Inside the bathroom, he placed his things in the sink and turned on the water faucet, letting the water flow. As he waited for the hot water to run, he took a moment to contemplate himself in his reflection. The silver disc showed the face of a boy, with a tanned skin and green eyes, like the T-shirt he was wearing. He ran one of his fingers under his eye, only to see that his dark circles under the eyes were growing a little more visible than they were yesterday. Ignoring it, he picked up his cell phone to turn it on. Illuminating the dark slate. He began to browse through his music library, looking for the song he would start his day with. Having made his decision, he hit the play button and left the device lying on his clothes.</p><p>He turned to the direction of the shower and saw a mist rising across the room, being the signal to enter. His clothes began to fall off his body to be replaced by the warm touch of the water, which ran from north to south, comforting his being. During that time, nothing existed, only him and his thoughts, which floated free like clouds that crossed the boundaries of his home. When it was time to return, he turned off the water faucet and the flow ceased, before leaving, he grabbed a towel to dry herself. Being ready, he stepped outside and went to the sink.  After putting the cellphone aside, it began to get dressed.</p><p>First he took a perfectly crisp white shirt and buttoned it up, followed by a pair of bright gray suit pants. He bundled up his shirt and wrapped the belt around his waist. Ado looked in the mirror and took a comb and a small container, which indicated that it was wax.He took some of the resin and rubbed it over his hands vigorously, causing it to melt. He rubbed it on his head and took the comb, which he ran through his hair numerous times.</p><p>He looked at himself again and noticed that he looked better now than he had a few minutes ago. Refreshed, he picked up his cell phone and paused the music. He noticed that it was now 6:38 in the morning, not bad, he thought.</p><p>He left the bathroom and walked towards the stairs. After descending to the lower floor, he came to the living room. He walked a few meters to the kitchen, resting on the table and glanced at his refrigerator, thinking about what he could eat today, but nothing convinced him. Despite having many good options, he skipped the idea of breakfast and focused on having a drink.</p><p>Ado moved towards the shelf, looking for the tools for his work: a bag of filters and a heavy cylinder filled with daytime nectar. He began his labor by filling the teapot with water, while he placed the filter inside it, depositing the ochre powder inside the container.</p><p>He put the kettle on the stove, letting it warm up. As the substance boiled, he picked up a mug that was hidden in the sink. Then, he turned off the stove and took the mug to pour the steaming liquid over the mug. He began to take small tastes to avoid getting burned by the liquid, tasting the hot drink. He put the cup down and checked his watch again, this time it read 7:05, still too early to leave.</p><p>The coffee had lost a lot of heat, but not enough to taste bad, making it more palatable, Ado took a large sip and left the half-full  cup on the table.<br/>
Bored, he started walking towards the main room. The boy dropped himself violently into the armchair, putting his feet up on the table and rested the arms on his legs. He felt the house very quiet, even though it was like that most of the time, making an effort not to get bored, she drummed the fingers on one of his legs and leaned his head on the back of the chair.</p><p>Unable to stand it any longer, he let out a scream into nothingness:</p><p>"A~~~~AGH. This is unbearable!" Ado brought his hands to his head, bothered. "I think it's time to do something," He said as he pulled down the legs from the furniture. "Maybe... I don't know...should I take some time for myself, a trip...?" During his tribulation, he began to evaluate his idea. It wasn't so bad, in fact, when was the last time he went on a trip, even a walk around the city. Now that he thought about it, a long time ago. The brown-haired boy let out a heavy sigh, even though he had the resources to take a trip, something inside him wanted to stay at home, but in the end his desire to do something won out and he got up from the couch. He put his hands on his hips and began to cheer himself up.</p><p>"IT'S DECIDED!, we're going to Dreamland. You can go duck yourself, procastination! "</p><p>With his mood improved, he began to run around the room looking for some things he will need for his planned trip on the fly, first he looked for a pair of shoes and found a pair; they were brown and of simple construction, without wasting time he put them on and continued with his search. The second thing was to find a helmet, even him had to respect the traffic laws. And finally, his good ol' friend: his backpack.<br/>
He opened his backpack and inspected the contents, his art supplies were still there, in addition to miscellaneous objects. He was not going to need more, ready for everything, he walked towards the door, before opening it, he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"Nope. I'm forgetting something..."</p><p>He left his backpack by the door and started to climb to the second floor, ran to his room and opened the closet in search of something. A while of searching later paid off, he found what was missing: a yellow tie and a lime green vest.<br/>
He slipped the tie over his collar and knotted it with style. He took the vest and in no time he had it on. Without further a-do, he left her room and hurried downstairs, grabbed his backpack and now he opened the door and left the house, ready to have an adventure.</p><p>Months ago he bought a motorcycle, he thought it would be a fast and "aesthetic" way to travel. The brown-haired boy got on his vehicle and started it up. He waited for the engine of the machine to warm up, feeling the heat radiating from the device, he didn't think about it anymore and started to drive, the only thing he hated now was the fact that he lived in a mountain...well, technically he lived in a cloud, but he still had to go down a mountain. Reaching flat ground, he accelerated at top speed down the road.</p><p>The sun is shining, and the air is in his face, annoying, but fresh. Ado began to enjoy the feeling of freedom that driving a motorcycle at full speed towards adventure gave him. While admiring the scenery, he could not miss something he saw in the distance: he began to see some figures floating, spheres, to be precise. Apparently they are chasing someone, the figure is also floating, but it has a more complex shape.<br/>
Ado felt an emptiness in his stomach and frowned. He knew it could not end well, but a force forced him to turn off the path and follow the figures.</p><p>What a way to start his adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>